Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Książkopedia W tamtym głosowaniu nieźle jej szło. A kategoryzacją się zajmę. Rozgadany (talk) 07:10, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rozgadany (talk) 07:10, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:52, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Matek678-Miłośnik Herbaty (Tablica) # Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?) 09:48, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Szczerze się zgadzam- wiele informacji. # Liduh (dyskusja) 10:05, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:52, cze 1, 2013 (UTC). Wyjaśnienie w dyskusji. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:32, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Od miesiąca nie widzę postępów. Wyłącznie zapewnienia, że niedługo to poprawimy. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 13:03, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 13:14, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) J. W. # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:03, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) tak jak wyżej. #Macio1200 (dyskusja) 15:21, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) #LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 16:44, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni #[[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 18:10, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Raporty, nawigacja... # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:18, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) A gdzie są takie podstawowe utwory jak - no nie wiem - Romeo i Julia? # sandy97(my talk page) 06:11, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję A nie powinno być odwrotnie? Znaczy, według mnie, jeśli projekt myśli o wygranej, powinien chyba najpierw być dopracowany (zwłaszcza, że edytorzy wiedzą co jest źle) a później zgłoszony. Wstrzymuję się, zobaczę jak to będzie wyglądało potem. 10:19, cze 1, 2013 (CEST) Burdel w raportach i na moje oko za dużo za małych stron. Póki co wstrzymam się ;) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 09:08, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty leżą. Mnóstwo porzuconych stron, potrzebnych kategorii oraz stron bez linków. Niektóre opisy stron to tekst przepisany z tyłu książki (np. przy książkach z Serii Niefortunnych Zdarzeń). Jeżeli to wszystko poprawicie, będę na tak. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:52, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, że jest dużo nieutworzonych kategorii, niedługo to naprawię, licencję plików u nas są. A jeśli opisy z tyłu książek są dobre, to po co wymyślać nowe? Wikia jest aktualnie jedną z najlepiej rozwijających się. Działa od zaledwie kilku miesięcy. Jest dość popularna, organizuje konkursy, posiada ładną skórkę. Krótnie artykuły są, ale jest ich mało. Bo co napisać o zupełnie nieznanym autorze? Tylko wypisać książki, które napisał. Polecam wikię i zapraszam wszystkich miłośników książek. Michnar (dyskusja) 14:52, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Aby móc wykorzystać opisy z tyłu książek, należałoby oznaczyć ich pochodzenie. Tego brakuje. Poza tym jakoś nie jestem fanem tworzenia wiki na zasadzie zdanie od siebie i dziesięć z innych źródeł. Mało w tym wkładu własnego. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:32, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Ponadto, o ile wiem chyba we wszystkich książkach, jest napisane "Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone". Czyli umieszczanie opisów znajdujących się z tyłu na książkach, chyba jest niedozwolone. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 15:37, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Jeżeli to by było łamanie prawa to oberwały by już tysiące stron internetowych. Nie wierzę, żeby wszystkie np. blogi podawały źródła. Michnar (dyskusja) 15:40, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) : Ja już się poddaje, próbowałem z HPW na wikię miesiąca, teraz z licencjami i wieloma artami próbuje tu. Znowu nie pasują szczegóły. Oleję tę całę głosowanie, niech sobie wikią miesiąca zostaje wikia z 100 artami. Pozdrawiam i już mnie tutaj nie zobaczycie. Michnar (dyskusja) 15:44, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :Nie rozumiem, czemu uważasz liczbe artykułów za jedyny istotny fragment dobrej wikii miesiąca. Poza tym istnieje masa czynników, których nie liczysz. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 16:00, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie ma co usprawiedliwiać swoich niedopatrzeń niedopatrzeniami innych. Treść z okładki książek ma zastrzeżone prawa autorskie i nie można jej ot, tak skopiować. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:27, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) PTD Wiki Do trzech razy sztuka. W ostatnim głosowaniu byliśmy drudzy i mam nadzieje że i tym razem źle nie będzie ;) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 07:35, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 11:32, cze 1, 2013 (CEST) #: Pinkamena Potter 11:09, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) - (napisałam w dyskusji) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:30, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:56, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:57, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:55, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:01, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:03, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # Macio1200 (dyskusja) 15:21, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # Ankelime 15:38, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:18, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) A jak mam inaczej głosować, jak zawsze jestem na tak? # sandy97(my talk page) 06:10, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:56, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 16:50, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) #: Uzasadnisz?? Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 17:01, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Sądzę, że skoro Wikia była na drugim miejscu to teraz powinna wygrać - ogólnie jest bardzo ładna, przejrzysta i nie mam się do czego przyczepić. Pinkamena Potter 11:09, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) No ludzie, przecież nie tylko licencje i wygląd się liczą! Nawet 150 artykułów tam nie ma. Michnar (dyskusja) 14:56, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :A co to ma do rzeczy? Wymóg to minimum 50 stron, http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:01, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :Chcesz powiedzieć, że najważniejszym fragmentem wikii jest liczba stron? Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 15:26, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Zawsze myślałem, że jakość jest ważniejsza od ilości, a tu się okazuje, że tyle lat żyłem w błędzie. 19:19, cze 1, 2013 (CEST) Zawartość wiki wygląda nieźle - wielkość nie ma nic do rzeczy - nadmienię tylko, że ta wiki jest o jednej serii, a taka Książkopedia o wszystkich seriach świata (chciałabym zobaczyć, jak stanie się kompletna ;) Co mi przeszkadza, a może raczej delikatnie uwiera, to wygląd - główna jest niezaciekawa, masa czerwonych linków (do brakujących stron), zielony i niebieski jakoś mi nie grają, ubogie białe tło - trochę surowo i sprawia wrażenie "bycia w budowie". Odrobina bardziej indywidualnego charakteru PTD i macie mój głos ;) Ankelime 15:31, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) :Dobra - cofam to o białym tle - jestem ślepawa ;) Nie zmienia to faktu, że główna mogłaby być bardziej zachęcająca, ale co tam. Głos za :) Ankelime 15:38, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Wiesz, nie mam oka do kolorów, nie bardzo sam umiałbym taki motyw wprowadzić ;) A poza tym, taką różnicą między Książkopedią a PTD Wiki jest to, że PTD bardziej szczegółowo omawia tę serię, a taka Książkopedia co najwyżej zrobi artykuł o serii i o każdej książce z osobna, nie będzie przesadzało chyba z tworzeniem artykułów o postaciach, miejscach, etc. ;) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 17:01, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Sword Art Online Wiki Może tym razem? ;) 08:07, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 08:36, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # -- 32Polak 10:01, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) #Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 10:04, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) #Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:44, cze 1, 2013 (UTC). Nie lubię anime, ale strona bardzo mi się podoba ;) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 13:14, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:03, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # Ankelime 15:33, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 16:46, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Jestem za, a nawet przeciw :D # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:18, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) A jak mam inaczej głosować, jak zawsze jestem na tak? # sandy97(my talk page) 06:08, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:55, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) Według mnie ta wikia jest za mała jak na wikię miesiąca. #:Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:27, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) #Irozuzu Pogadajmy! Mój wkład 16:50, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) jw. 20px Dyskusja: :Mały problemik w raportach nie przeszkadza mi w daniu tej wiki głosu na tak ;) Tak poza tym, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zmieniłbym tytuł tego artykułu. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 10:04, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Masz na myśli pozostawienie Material Edition? ;) 13:58, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Mam na myśli, że nazwa strony "Sword Art Online materiał dodatkowy 2" jest zbyt długie i sam tekst "Sword Art Online" można by wywalić, jak wiadomo, że cała wikia jest mu poświęcona ;) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 14:25, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ;Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Michnara : Michnar rozumiem, że chcesz, aby twoja wiki wygrała, jednak głosowanie na nie w innych projektach raczej mało pomoże. Konkurs jest po to, aby to właśnie małe Wiki uzyskały reklamę. Poza tym według ciebie Wiki posiadająca 340+ artykułów jest już na tyle duża, aby brać udział, a mająca 170+ już nie?http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif : Dwa razy więcej artykułów to znacząca różnica według mnie. Michnar (dyskusja) 15:42, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wiki stycznia ma obecnie 151 artykułów - nic nie stało na przeszkodzie żeby wygrała. Po prostu szukasz byle powodu by zmniejszyć szansę konkurentów ^^. 15:52, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Przynajmniej równo - obie wiki mające na ten moment realne szanse na sukces dostały po sprzeciwie. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:27, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) PzM Fanfakty Wiki Fanowska encyklopedia Pingwinów z Madagaskaru. Każdy nowy użytkownik jest zadowolony z wyglądu oraz artykułów. Niedawno przeszła bardzo gruntowną renowację. Brakuje nam tylko stron odcinków. Ogólnie przyjemna i prosta w odbiorze. Mamy Facebooka, NK oraz Twittera. O szczegóły można zapytać administrację. --Szenzii (kto pogada???) 08:53, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # --Szenzii (kto pogada???) 08:53, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:41, cze 1, 2013 (UTC). Wyjaśnienie w dyskucji. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:56, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) jw. # 14:32, cze 1, 2013 (CEST) Słabe toto po prostu. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:56, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 14:57, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) # Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?) 09:51, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry za krytykę, wiki nie dopracowana i wiele błędów... No ale już widziałem, chcą wam pomóc # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 13:14, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:03, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # Macio1200 (dyskusja) 15:21, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 15:22, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) # —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:18, cze 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, ale nie będę ganiał z botem jak jakiś idiota i poprawiał, bo nawet administracji nie chce się dodawać licencji, czyścić raportów etc. Przy okazji - czy do mojego przyjścia znana była przestrzeń "Project"? 20px Dyskusja: :Ogólnie wikia ładna (jedyne co mi nie pasuje to tło, moim zdaniem takie wstawione zdjęcia nie pasują na to miejsce), ale jakoś artykuły mnie nie przekonują. Większość zawiera tylko kilka zdań bez ładu... Nie ma rewelacji. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 09:29, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :J.W - na razie się wstrzymuję. Pinkamena Potter 11:10, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :Dużo nieskategoryzowanych stron i obrazów. Mnóstwo porzuconych stron i stron bez linków. Grafiki nie mają licencji. Estetyka artykułów nie powala. Na razie jestem na nie, jeżeli to ogarniecie zagłosuje na tak. :Ps. O ile dobrze pamiętam to pisaliście ostatnio, że "ta wiki nigdy nie zostanie tu już zgłoszona!" Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:30, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) :Zgadzam się z Buuzkiem! Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?)